


your sweet smile remembers you

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Butt Plugs, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom/sub, Gags, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, a single slap to the thigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: In all the times they’ve played, never once has Koutarou ever requested a blindfold. He likes to be deprived of other senses; Keiji is an expert with rope, now, and Koutarou loves wearing a gag. He’s wearing one now, as Keiji ties careful knots across his body. Keiji gets the feeling that he gets off on watching Keiji tie him down almost as much as he gets off on being tied down.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	your sweet smile remembers you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catastra_Fey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/gifts).



> sportsfest fill: [ prompt here ](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/27747.html?thread=3103587&posted=1#cmt3171939)  
> cat, you wanted gagged bokuto, so i bring you gagged bokuto. it is the very least i can give.

There’s something about the way Koutarou bursts to life when Keiji lays him out like this.

In all the times they’ve played, never once has Koutarou ever requested a blindfold. He likes to be deprived of other senses; Keiji is an expert with rope, now, and Koutarou loves wearing a gag. He’s wearing one now, as Keiji ties careful knots across his body. Keiji gets the feeling that he gets off on watching Keiji tie him down almost as much as he gets off on being tied down. 

Today Keiji has chosen a relatively simple harness: the tengu. Koutarou’s arms are pinned like wings at his sides as Keiji finishes. His legs are spread and tied to the corners of the bed. Keiji bites the corner of their lip as they step back to admire their work.

“You are beautiful, my bird,” they murmur, running a finger along the outside of Koutarou’s thigh. Koutarou shivers, but his eyes never leave Keiji. “You held so still for me while I worked. Would you like a reward?”

Koutarou blinks, his eyes large and unwavering. Keiji can see the way his jaw is working at the gag, but he doesn’t try to talk past it, nor does he shake or nod his head. Keiji smiles as they lean down to kiss Koutarou’s cheek. 

“Perfect,” they murmur against his skin. “You may have one, then.”

Koutarou’s chest swells with pride. Keiji takes the lube off the bedside table, where the scissors and a single, long plug are also carefully laid out. The plug had been Koutarou’s choice; when he’s very good, Keiji sometimes allows him to pick some of the toys they’ll use while they play. He had been the one to request this session, after all, and Keiji is nothing if not accommodating.

They spread the lube out on two fingers and set it back on the table. Koutarou’s eyes follow them as they walk to the end of the bed. They pull the stool over and sit on it.

Koutarou needs no warning before Keiji inserts their fingers into him. He doesn’t squirm, or heave; he barely moves at all. But Keiji knows he’s feeling the full length of their fingers inside him by the way his eyes widen and his cock twitches. It’s already hard and leaking against his stomach, and another day Keiji might take him into their mouth as they work to spread him open. Tonight, though, they leave him untouched. 

When Keiji slips a third finger in alongside the first two, there’s the slightest hint of a moan that tears itself from Koutarou’s throat. Keiji freezes, and Koutarou cuts himself off immediately. They hang in tense balance while Keiji waits to see what Koutarou will do. He blinks hard. A single tear falls from his eyes as he takes a deep breath.

“Shall I continue?” Keiji asks.

Koutarou nods firmly, just once. 

Keiji presses their third finger inside and scissors. Koutarou works the gag in his mouth harder than before. Keiji leans down and presses a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“ _ Keiji _ !”

Keiji freezes and looks up at Koutarou.

“Speaking now, are we?” Keiji asks. Slowly they withdraw their fingers. “Even though I asked you not to?”

Koutarou swallows. “I’m sorry, Keiji, I’ll be good—”

“Hush,” Keiji says, accompanying the word with a hard slap against the spot they’d just kissed. Koutarou shudders. His cock twitches again. “I said don’t speak.”

Koutarou blinks. His eyes, already hazy, gloss over a little more.

“Good,” Keiji says. “That’s my good little bird.”

Koutarou takes another deep breath as Keiji goes to retrieve the plug. He watches as they spread lube over it and return to their spot between his legs. Keiji makes eye contact with Koutarou, watching for their safe signal to make sure they haven’t gone too far. Koutarou merely blinks and waits.

“So patient,” Keiji praises him. They slip the plug inside in one quick motion.

It’s a testament to Koutarou’s obedience that he makes no noise. Keiji can see how badly he wants to, how he bites down hard on the gag and squeezes his eyes shut. But still, he is silent, and Keiji couldn’t be more proud. 

“I’d like to use your thighs,” Keiji muses aloud. They climb into the bed and make their way up until their nose is pressed against Koutarou’s. “When you came home in those shorts I keep asking you to get rid of, all I could think about was how wonderful you looked in them. Perhaps I was wrong in telling you to throw them away. I think I actually quite like them.”

They swing a leg over Koutarou’s thigh, careful not to wedge their knee against his cock. This part isn’t for his pleasure, not directly, at least. They reach over for the lube, dispense some on top of his thigh and on their own cock, and set it back in place. They rub themself slowly along his leg. They don’t want to get off like this, but they intend to bring themself close at least once before moving along with their plan. Koutarou’s fingers clench in their hold, and still Keiji watches for that signal, but he doesn’t make it. He simply wants to touch.

He doesn’t get to. Not tonight.

It’s not long before Keiji’s breath is coming in short gasps. They’d be lying if they said all of this doesn’t do just as much for them as it does for Koutarou, and they’ve already been playing for quite a while. They have to stop themself from continuing to rut themself against him, and they throw their head back as they catch their breath. 

“Koutarou,” they sigh. “You’re so perfect, my bird. So good for me.”

There are more tears in Koutarou’s eyes when Keiji looks down at them again. They lean down and wipe them away with their thumb. They press their lips to Koutarou’s, small gestures around the outside of the gag; they can feel the way Koutarou’s chest rises and falls in deep breaths underneath them. 

“Let me tell you what I’d like to do, my bird,” Keiji whispers. They cradle Koutarou’s jaw with their hand. “I’d like to use your thigh a little longer. It feels so good, my dear, you’re simply too perfectly built. Truly, I can’t help myself. But after that, I’d like to fuck you. And when I fuck you, I’d like you to come with my cock inside you after I’ve filled you up. Will you nod if that’s alright?”

Koutarou nods, just once. Keiji melts a little bit.

“My sweet Kou.” A kiss to his cheek. “So good, so well-behaved.” A kiss to his jaw. “You’re so perfect, Koutarou.” A kiss to his nose. “I love you so much.”

Koutarou’s eyelids flutter.

“You may,” Keiji says.

“I love you, too,” Koutarou gasps, muffled by the gag. “Keiji, I love you so much, I—”

“Not too much,” Keiji rebukes, a smile playing at their lips as they press a finger to his lips. “We’re nearly done, my bird, and then you can sing for me all you like.”

Keiji rocks their hips, rubbing along his thigh again. This time they stay perched over Koutarou, keeping themself up with their hands on either side of him so they can look at him while they get off. They gasp and moan, quiet little noises that burst from deep inside them, and with each one Koutarou looks a little farther gone. They throw themself right against the edge, and when they’re right there, they stop. 

Restraint looks good on both of them, after all.

They climb off him and lay alongside him, running their hand over his stomach. He’ll need a full bath after their session tonight; he’s covered in lube and sweat and pre-come. Keiji thinks he’s rarely more beautiful than when he’s a mess like this. They meet his eyes before carefully stroking his cock, one slow, sweet motion.

“Thank you for behaving so well tonight, my sweet bird,” Keiji says. They keep the motion of their hand going, as slowly as they can. Koutarou’s jaw works furiously. “I’m going to fuck you now, Koutarou, and I won’t stop until we’ve both finished.”

Koutarou’s hands clench into fists. Keiji carefully works them back open.

“Not too tight, now,” they murmur. “Remember to be careful or we can’t play like this anymore. Nod if you understand.”

Koutarou nods.

“Good.” Keiji stands and makes their way back to the end of the bed. “I’m going to untie your feet, but don’t move until I rearrange your legs, alright? Nod for yes, please.”

Koutarou nods again.

“Good, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.”

Keiji undoes the knots at Koutarou’s ankles. True to his word, Koutarou lays each leg on the bed and doesn’t try to move at all. Slowly, they pull the plug out of him and set it to the side to be washed later. Keiji wraps their arms around his waist and tugs him down to the end of the bed. They take each leg and wrap it around their waist.

“Hold on to me just like this, alright?” they say. “That way I can get nice and deep inside you.”

Koutarou watches. He’s trembling; Keiji can see it and feel it, and it’s an incredible feeling.

There’s something about the way Koutarou bursts to life when Keiji lays him out like this.

Keiji presses inside of him, and Koutarou throws his head backward. They have no intention of teasing him anymore; the time for gentle touches and patient movements has passed. Instead, they push all the way in, rest for only half a moment to let him adjust, and begin to fuck him in earnest. Moans pour out from Keiji, as if they’re the songbird finally freed. Their hand finds his cock again and begins to pump him in time with their thrusts.

Even though their playtime has gone on for over an hour, it’s over all too quickly as Keiji comes. They power through it, because they don’t make promises they can’t keep, and they keep moving inside him. 

“Let it out, Kou,” Keiji breathes. “Let me hear you when you come.”

Koutarou’s cries are still muffled, but they stream relentlessly from his mouth. Keiji steps up the pace with both their hips and their hand, and Koutarou’s resulting scream will echo through Keiji’s mind the rest of the night. He doesn’t say any word at all, just moans and gasps, until he’s coming, and even then it’s with just Keiji’s name on his lips.

Sometimes, Keiji likes to fuck him into oversensitivity, to see if they can wrangle a second orgasm out of him. Tonight, though, they’re too interested in hearing him speaking again, in listening to the sound of his voice. They pull out from inside him, and his legs collapse to the bed.

“I’m going to untie you, Koutarou,” they murmur as they come around to his side again. “We’ll take your gag out last, alright? But you’re allowed to speak now, if you want.”

Koutarou just hums, his eyes drooping. Keiji’s fingers work their way through the knots again until Koutarou’s arms are freed. They rearrange him carefully. When they lay down, they’ll press their fingers into the muscles, to encourage blood flow back to those areas. For now, they have one last thing to remove. 

“Gag off now, alright?” Keiji prompts. “Are you ready?”

“‘M ready,” Koutarou answers.

Keiji smiles as Koutarou lifts his head. They undo the strap holding the gag in, and he opens his mouth so Keiji can tug it out.

“No more cage, my bird,” Keiji says. They set the plug, the gag, and the rope on the bedside table. For now, a simple towel wipes away the worst of the mess, and then they lay beside him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Koutarou answers on a long sigh. “Really, really good. Thank you, Keiji.”

Keiji presses a kiss to his cheek. There are things to do yet before their night is over, but for the moment, they are content to rest in the afterglow and hold Koutarou tight.

**Author's Note:**

> socials at joshllyman.carrd.co  
> title from hands open by snow patrol


End file.
